


Yield

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [11]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aliens, Exposition, Gen, Laryngitis, Screenplay/Script Format, Wham Episode, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad lose their voices.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 3
Collections: Operation Friend





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Numbuh Infinity only appeared in one episode (for now), so we don't know much about him (other than the fact that he's a diplomat and that he's part of the Galactic Kids Next Door).  
> So I decided to come up with my own story for him.
> 
> Fun fact: Infinity's voice actor is Phil Lamarr, who is also the voice of Hermes (from Futurama), Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Ozzy (Ozzy and Drix), and the titular character of Samurai Jack.

_[Scene: the living room. Nigel and Chad are sitting on the couch and have set the television to Channel 275. The two are currently talking to Numbuh Infinity, who is listening intently]_

**Nigel:** [hoarsely]--and so that’s what we’ve been up to, sir. We’re making great progress with our relationship.

 **Chad** : [hoarsely] Hey, Numbuh Infinity, sir! You know what me and Nigel just did? We just had a nice dance under the starry sky!

 **Infinity:** [proudly] Excellent, excellent. I am very happy that you two are getting along so well. [confused] But...um, may I ask you two a question...?

 **Nigel/Chad:** Yes? / What is it, sir?

 **Infinity** : Why do your voices sound so hoarse? I mean, there’s no chance of you two catching a virus or bacteria that could cause laryngitis on this moon, so...

 **Chad:** [shrugging] I guess me and Nigel just randomly decided to start a singing contest.

 **Infinity:** [fondly] A singing contest...?

 **Nigel:** [sheepishly] Yes. Guess we went too far with our singing, huh?

 **Infinity:** [shaking his head affectionately] No, no, no. [smiling softly] Singing with someone is an excellent way to bond with them. And besides, your cases of laryngitis aren’t that serious; it’s just a matter of helping your voices recover. [strictly] Which you can start by not talking.

_[Chad and Nigel instantly put their hands over their mouths]_

**Infinity:** However, you can still communicate by writing--

_[Infinity isn’t able to finish his sentence because of Nigel and Chad zooming upstairs and returning to the living room just as quickly with pens and blank sheets of paper in their hands. The two then instantly salute, as if to say “We completed our task, now what do we do?”]_

**Infinity** :...You two want your voices back as soon as possible so you can keep singing to each other, don’t you? [Nigel and Chad nod]...Very well. There’s nothing wrong with that. [clearing his throat] Alright, there are a few things you can do to heal your voices. You can take a few lozenges--

_[Again, Infinity isn’t able to finish his sentence because of Nigel and Chad zooming to the kitchen]_

**Infinity:** [calling out to Nigel and Chad] Please be patient, you two! You need to keep yourselves calm, otherwise your larynx will recover much more slowly!

_[Nigel and Chad instantly stop zooming around. They look at each other for a bit, and then they start writing on their sheets of paper, which they show to Infinity]_

**Nigel** : [Sorry, sir.]

 **Chad:** [Is there anything that can help our voices recover and help us relax at the same time?]

 **Infinity:** [chuckling fondly] There’s no need to apologize for wanting to keep yourself healthy, Numbuh One. And as for your question, Chad...yes, there _is_ such a method: inhaling the steam from your hot shower.

 **Nigel:** [Alright. Are there other ways of helping our voices heal up?]

 **Infinity:** Yes, there are still a few more things you can do to help your voices recover. You can take some lozenges and drink plenty of fluids. And please keep drinking tea, especially if you add honey to it, because honey can reduce the amount of mucus in your system.

_[Nigel and Chad raise their eyebrows out of intrigue/suspicion]_

**Infinity** :...What? As a diplomat, you have to make sure that you’re absolutely prepared for long speeches and...[forcing a smile]...stuff.

 **Nigel:** [...True, true. But, well...there’s been something that’s been bothering me since I got here.]

 **Infinity:** [taking a deep breath]...Yes? What’s been bothering you, Numbuh One?

 **Nigel:** [Well, it’s just...your comment about how too much candy could make us sick. I mean, don’t get me wrong, eating too much candy in one sitting _is_ bad, but...well...when you said that, I suddenly had this...funny feeling in my gut.]

 **Chad:** [Yeah, I had that kind of feeling, too! And that’s not all; there’s the fact that Nigel’s bookshelf has only colouring books and psychology books! There are no books about diplomacy at all!]

 **Nigel:** [Tell us what’s going on, sir. And don’t leave out any details!]

 **Infinity** : I, uh, well...[sighing]...alright. You two win. It’s time that I tell you about myself. [clearing his throat] I...am not actually a human. I am an alien from the planet Cryopia, which as you can probably guess, is an ice world. And my true form...looks like this.

_[Infinity turns into a dark blue bakeneko/kitsune/weasel alien. The boys don’t seem to react to this new information]_

**Infinity:** [awkwardly] Um, excuse me, but why aren’t you two surprised? I’m...uh, revealing some very important information here...

 **Chad:** [Hey, you _told_ us to keep calm!]

 **Infinity** : Right, I guess I _did_ say that...

 **Nigel:** [Also, we’ve been through _**a lot**_ as Kids Next Door operatives. We’re kind of used to...big reveals.]

 **Infinity:** I see. So...in any case, I am indeed a diplomat. My job is to ensure galactic peace, and I thought that if the other galactic operatives saw how well teenagers and children could get along...well, the current war between kids and teenagers would come to an end.

 **Chad:** [And that’s why you made us stay here together...? So you could see if a child and a teenager could indeed get along...?]

 **Infinity:** Correct. [sheepishly] I...kind of tried this...sort of thing before, during the treaty incident. [scratching the back of his neck] Er, you see... I was watching some Earth television, and some of the programs that I watched showed two enemies becoming friends when they were chained together. So, I...thought that would apply to you two, as well...?

_[Infinity chuckles nervously as Nigel and Chad give him unamused looks]_

**Nigel:** [Our relationship became _worse,_ Numbuh Infinity. We wanted to _kill each other_.]

 **Infinity** : [hastily] Ah, yes! But you two _did_ talk it out, and that’s all that matters, right...?

 **Chad:** [...Just tell us about the books.]

 **Infinity:** Right, right! You see...those are not...exactly my books. I mean, they _are_ , but they belong to someone else...

 **Nigel/Chad:** [Who?!]

 **Infinity** : My sister, Numbuh Interval. She is a galactic operative trained in psychology and health. [fondly] She is quite absent minded and prone to tears, but she is still very good at her job. I’m worried that she might be pushing herself too hard, though...[sadly]...but something has happened to her...

 **Nigel:** [...What happened to her?]

 **Infinity:**...She was kidnapped by two galactic operatives. I...[tearing up]...I’m so worried about her...

 **Nigel:** [...Numbuh Infinity, sir, I don’t know if this will help you feel better, but...I know some operatives who share your sister’s personality traits, and those operatives were more than capable of defending themselves. Trust in your sister, sir; I’m sure she will be fine.]

 **Chad:** [Yeah, and who knows? She might just be so saccharine that her kidnappers will let her go after like, five minutes!]

 **Infinity:** [tearfully smiling]...Thank you both. I have had many sleepless nights lately, but...I feel like I can rest easier. You have both done well, not just in these past few days, but today as well.

 **Chad/Nigel:** [Thank you, sir.]

 **Infinity:** [nodding] Remember, take some lozenges, drink fluids, inhale some steam, and your voices will be back before you know it. It is now safe to turn off the television.

_[Chad turns the television off. Nigel and Chad find themselves staring at the ceiling for a while]_

**Chad:** [That was...a lot to take in.]

 **Nigel:** [Agreed.]

_[There is an awkward silence in the room]_

**Nigel:** [So...let’s go heal our voices, then.]

 **Chad:** [Yes.]

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I had three Pokemon in mind when I was thinking of Infinity's alien form: 
> 
> 1) Alolan Ninetales (which are based on zenko foxes and seen as deities in the Pokemon world):  
> http://www.mythicalcreaturesguide.com/page/Kitsune  
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ninetales_(Pok%C3%A9mon)  
> https://mythology.net/japanese/japanese-creatures/kitsune/
> 
> 2) Espeon (which are protective and loyal toward their loved ones):  
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Espeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BakenekoAndNekomata  
> https://wattention.com/youkai-manual-bakeneko-nekomata/
> 
> 3) Floatzel (which save people from drowning):  
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Floatzel_(Pok%C3%A9mon)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WeaselMascot
> 
> -Music for this fic: New World Order (Dangan Ronpa) or Kamui (Okami). Both tracks are acceptable choices when Infinity is revealing everything.
> 
> -Related:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PityTheKidnapper  
> https://www.healthlinkbc.ca/health-topics/ue5046  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/home-remedies-for-laryngitis  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/how-to-get-your-voice-back#home-remedies
> 
> -What I learned: turning black people into animals isn't inherently bad as long as it's attached to a superpower and not race. Also, don't turn them into monkeys. Anyway, here are your links:  
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/165873541466/im-writing-a-story-that-uses-animal-characters  
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/177810626539/i-have-a-character-who-was-a-victim-of-human#notes  
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/631437204768555008/japanese-characters-shapeshifting-into-fox


End file.
